ice to ice
by stormmaster000
Summary: ... anyone want to guess who the love letter is from ?
1. Chapter 1

** hey guy's we have yet another stroy. but this is the last one for awhile because i need to catch up on the other one's. so here is one based off my favorite anime. rosario + vampire**

****"I can here snow crunching under my paw's. i can see the hare in the distance. it is my prey. i mus-" "Mason ! pay attention" the teacher said as i was writing in my journal. i didn't reply i just looked up and pretend as some of the other student's started whispering thing's about me "why is he like that" "i heared some people say it was because his parent's died" i could here "mate's my parent's are very much alive but that can't be said about you if ya keep whispering about me" they stopped talking about me because they knew what i said was true. despite my weak looking human form i could take down s-ranked monster's with ease considering im one of the few ice wolves in the world and ice wolves are also s-ranked monster's. i don't think i need to describe my wolf form you can figure that out yourself

the classes ended early so i went to a pond in the forrest next my school. yokai highschool. the pond was calm and peaceful so i tried to skip a rock across the water but with same result as every other time i tried the spot where the rock hit froze. i shied and said to myself "why do i even try ?" i could sense someone else nearby watching me but i did know where there were. I had one guess as to who it was. Mizore shirayuki. the girl who never spoke to the best of my memory and knowledge, i never expected her be a stalker. there was only one question in my head. why was she stalking me. what reason would she have to stalk me. i couldnt feel a presence anymore so i left. it was nightime now

I found a letter on the door to my room. it was love poem. considering im that bright (not saying he my charecter is stupid just saying he is not the smaretest) i couldnt figure out who it was from

**that ends that chapter and thank you for reading please leave a nice review and dont be an asshole about my writing please **


	2. Chapter 2 meeting my friends

before** i start this chapter im going to anounce something. i need a oc. yeah a have only one idea for this story to be able to continue and the idea require's an oc so yeah send me your oc and i will pick from my the top 4 oc's that are sent. okay let's get this chapter started**

****... ring ! "SHUT UP YA STUPID THING" i said as froze the alarm clock and smashed it to bit's. "great there goes yet another alarm clock. thing im not running out of them just yet" i said as i pulled out another alarm clock from under the bed. i got dressed and headed to class. "hey get out my way !" some girl said as she literally threw me out of the way. she was abit smaller then a normal girl at the school and she had red hair. there was odd bat on her shoulder. "damn. she is freaking hot" i said to myself. i dont why but i liked her also as she walked away i saw her pantie's it had a bat picture on it

i was sat there a while thinking to myself about way's to try and get that chick for myself when my one of my few friend in the school walked by. his name is tskune. "hey Mason what are doing just sitting there ?" he said to me. i could see one of his girlfriend's or that's least what assume. "oh uh some girl freaking threw me to the ground because i was in her way" i said "a girl threw you out of her way ? that sounds very unlikely" said his assumed to be girlfriend said. "yes very unlikely. but its true. im still try to fi-" i was interrupted by tskune's assumed to be other girlfriend kurumu who hugged against her breast yelling "there you are tskune !" before you ask why she is hugging me and calling me tskune me and tskune look very simaler from behind considering our hair is the same color. "wrong again kurumu." i said as was sufficating between her breast "oh sorry Mason" she said relesing my. i stood up "your forgiven kurum-" once again interuppted but this time by yukari who dropped what i can only describe as giant pan thing on my head "oh im sorry that was to hit kurumu. are you okay ?" "... WAFFELS... ow my head" i said as i rubbed my head in pain "weel at least your alive" yukari said. after getting up and walking to the starting ceremony thing's got kind of strange. these guy's attacked some girl who was annoying them. i got out there as fast as i could not wanting to get caught in the cross fire. since i had nothing to do i climbed a tree and sat there a while when i see the same girl from this morning standing in front of my friend's. i was going to go down and figure out what was going on when i heared her say she was going to defeat her sister who presumed to be moka because i knew they were vampire's. the fang's are what gave it away. she chased the other's with a spiked mace. but i didnt do anything about because it thought it was a meaninful cause.

later i saw her go fly through air and being the guy end's up catching a lady evry day in some way (yes he ends up catching a lady every day. dont ask why) i raced in the direction she going in my wolf form leaving ice trail behind me. i got there just in time to catch her "are you okay ?" i said right before getting slapped "keep your hand's off me !" she said "i just kept you from hitting the ground at like 90 mile's per hour. i will let this slide if you tell me your name" "my name is kokao shuzen. and if you every touch me again i will kill you" she said as she walked away.

**well that's the end of the chapter and please send me an oc because i wont be able to put out another chapter without one**


End file.
